Zasady Zaboru Ferengi
Zasady Zaboru Ferengi to zbiór zasad, którymi posługuje się rasa Ferengi. right|thumb|172px|Księga Zasad Zaboru Ferengi Zasady zaboru zostały spisane wiele tysięcy lat temu przez Wielkiego Nagusa Ginta. Składają się z 285 pozycji. Istnieje 47 komentarzy, 900 mniejszych i większych osądów i 10.000 opinii. Poniżej jest przedstawiona ich treść. W nawiasach podane są tytuły odcinków i seriali z jakich pochodzą. ZASADY ZABORU FERENGI *1. Kiedy wejdziesz w posiadanie cudzych pieniędzy - nie oddawaj ich. (DS9:The Nagus) *3. Nigdy nie inwestuj więcej niż to konieczne. (DS9:The Maquis, Part II) *6. Nie pozwól rodzinie stawać na drodze do zysku. (DS9:The Nagus) *7. Miej uszy otwarte. (DS9:In the Hands of the Prophets) *9. Okazja plus instynkt równa się zysk. (DS9:The Storyteller) *10. Chciwość jest wieczna. (DS9:Prophet Motive) *16. Układ to układ... do czasu gdy trafi się lepszy. (DS9:Melora *17. Kontrakt to kontrakt to kontrakt. Lecz tylko między Ferengii. (DS9:Body Parts) *18. Ferengii bez zysków to żaden Ferengii. (DS9:Heart of Stone) *21. Nigdy nie stawiaj przyjaźni ponad zyskami. (DS9:Rules of Acquisition) *22. Mądry człowiek usłyszy zysk na wietrze. (DS9:"Rules of #Acquisition) *23. Nic nie jest ważniejsze od zdrowia. Prócz twoich pieniędzy. (ENT:Acquisition) *28. Szepcz na drodze do sukcesu. (DS9:Treachery, Faith, and the Great River) *31. Nie naśmiewaj się z matki Ferengii. (DS9:The Siege) *33. Podlizywanie się szefowi nigdy nie boli. (DS9:Rules of Acquisition) *34. Wojna sprzyja interesom. (DS9:Destiny) *35. Pokój sprzyja interesom. (DS9:Destiny) *45. Ambicja nie zważa na rodzinę (ENT:Acquisition) *47. Nigdy nie ufaj ubranemu lepiej niż ty. (DS9:Rivals) *48. Im szerszy uśmiech tym ostrzejszy nóż. (DS9:Rules of Acquisition) *57. Dobrzy klienci są równie rzadcy jak latinum. Doceniaj ich. (DS9:Armageddon Game) *59. Darmowa rada rzadko bywa tania. (DS9:Rules of Acquisition") *62. Im ryzykowniejsza ścieżka, tym większe zyski. (DS9:Rules of Acquisition) *74. Wiedza to zysk. (VOY:Inside Man) *75. Tam dom twój gdzie serce twoje, lecz gwiazdy są z latinum. (DS9:Civil Defense) *76. Co jakiś czas ogłaszaj pokój, to doprowadzi twych wrogów do obłędu. (DS9:The Homecoming) *94. Kobiety i finanse nie idą w parze. (DS9:Ferengi Love Songs) *95. Rozwijaj się lub umrzyj. (VOY:False Profits) *98. Każdy ma swoją cenę. (DS9:In the Pale Moonlight) *102. Natura z czasem marnieje, a latinum jest wieczne. (DS9:The Jem'Hadar) *103. Sen może współgrać z... niedokończone (DS9:Rules of Acquisition) *109. Godność i pusty portfel są warte tyle co portfel. (DS9:Rivals") *111. Traktuj innych ludzi jak rodzinę: wykorzystuj ich. (DS9:Past Tense, Part I) *112. Nigdy nie kochaj się z siostrą twego szefa. (DS9:Playing God) *125. Nie dobijesz targu będąc martwym. (DS9:The Siege of AR-558") *139. Żony służą, bracia dziedziczą. (DS9:Necessary Evil) *168. Dyskrecja twoją drogą do sukcesu. (DS9:Treachery, Faith, and the Great River) *190. Słuchaj wszystkiego, nie wierz niczemu. (DS9:Call to Arms) *194. Zawsze dobrze poznać klientów nim przejdą przez twoje drzwi. (DS9:Whispers) *203. Nowi klienci są jak ostrozębe (greeworms), są soczyści, ale czasami się odgryzają. (DS9:Little Green Men) *208. Czasem jeszcze niebezpieczniejsza od pytania jest odpowiedź. (DS9:Ferengi Love Songs) *211. Pracownicy są szczeblami w drabinie do sukcesu. Nie wahaj się po nich stąpać. (DS9:Bar Association) *214. Nigdy nie otwieraj negocjacji na czczo. (DS9:The Maquis, Part I) *217. Nie uwolnisz ryby od wody. (DS9:Past Tense, Part I) *229. Latinum jest trwalsze niż chuć. (DS9:Ferengi Love Songs) *239. Nigdy nie wahaj się przed złym oznakowaniem swojego produktu. (DS9:Body Parts) *263. Nie pozwól wątpliwościom zmniejszyć swego pożądania dla latinum. (DS9:Bar Association) *285. Żaden dobry uczynek nie ujdzie na sucho. (DS9:The Collaborator) de:Erwerbsregeln der Ferengi en:Rules of Acquisition es:Reglas de adquisición fr:Règles d'acquisition Ferengi nl:Regels van acquisitie Kategoria:Ferengi Kategoria:Społeczeństwo i Kultura